<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dreams by Midnight_Masquerader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493507">My Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Masquerader/pseuds/Midnight_Masquerader'>Midnight_Masquerader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, This is literally just me writing about me dreams, because my storage is almost full and isn’t saving them when I write it in Notes, please no hate, rated mature to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Masquerader/pseuds/Midnight_Masquerader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just me writing about my dreams. If things don’t make sense to you, I can assure you 90% of the time I feel the same. My phone storage is almost full and isn’t saving my dreams in Notes so I’m going to just put them here. P.S. If my grammar is crappy, it’s likely because I write these minutes or a minute after I wake up in the morning or in the middle of the night. I will likely have to change the warnings later as dreams are nonsensical and mine can be dark or disturbing at times. I don’t know how to tag either so if you guys have any tags you want me to add or think I should add, comment them. Anyways, no hate please, and these dreams do not reflect me as a person. I’m actually quite happy in real life and the gory imagery in some stories is not reflective of what I enjoy or do. Also, fair warning my dreams can sometimes be very graphic so yeah. If you guys want me to post more of my current or past dreams (which there are a lot of) comment and tell me you want more. Thank you so much for any kudos you leave and have a nice day.</p>
<p>12:32 pm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dreams have the times I started writing down the dreams at the beginning before the dream and the time I finished writing them at the end. Also, warning, this fic contains countless and nonsensical crossovers and stuff is sometimes left unresolved or unexplained, and my grammar isn’t the best either. This is to be expected with dreams but just wanted to make any readers aware before reading the chapter and others after it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:30 am</p><p>Dream is forced into servitude for Technoblade and others, and is very irritated at being passed around. They get together and react to Dream memes and learn how hard Dream’s life is and his other half and how hard the manhunts are on him emotionally, they comfort him. That and he is no longer their servant. (This part got erased so I don’t know how extensive it was).</p><p>November 10, 2020</p><p>11:58 am</p><p>This dream stars a girl with black hair and is half/a descendant of a Pokémon/monster that was a dominant species on an alien planet. She is kind and is a princess of witches, and is stressed about her role as a future queen. She frees Weeping Angels (the ones from Doctor Who) by forcing/convincing them to turn back into their original selfs as witches by using her supreme and respected authority as the queen (soon to be) of witches. She saves all the sander sides (Anxiety) from a monster that was a rival/prey of her monster species on the alien planet they are on (and where her monster side came from) and uses her puberty wings (premature wings she shouldn’t be using since they’re fragile) and claws and spikes to fly up in this place in the air all around them with pink and yellow clouds on all sides and attack this huge monster that looks similar to her monster side but is maybe her monster species too, it looks like Giratina. She then teleports all the sander sides to her house for safety, but since she used a lot of magic in her battle and is feeling drained, she can only teleport them to a guard post near her house, the palace. The head guard escorts them to her home and they have a great time together. At one point, Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) gets caught in on of the glass and red metal storage containers in her mother’s/family’s storage area which has huge light blue grey stairs and is huge. She explored it constantly as a child and still visits it regularly, which is how she finds Stitch.</p><p>12:14 pm</p><p>November 10, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary of the basics in the story at the beginning. Sorry if it sounds weird but I was tired when I woke up to make this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4:23 am</p><p>Part fairy white eyes, child, pain in eyes, traveling Minecraft/other worlds, friendly (most) everyone likes her. She is all light pink with a white tunic/silk dress shirt under her all encompassing pink cape with a hoodie that hides her face and body from view. Her eyes are white at the time, since she hadn’t been through her inheritance yet at sixteen, even though she should have already. She doesn’t know what species she is exactly until she goes through her inheritance. She makes close friends the Dream Team and helps them out a bit and goes on adventures with them. She doesn’t have a concrete name from what I can tell. No one can see her eyes, and forcing to do so is so taboo that the person forcing it would be killed. Her eyes caused her pain. They cause her more pain when she is forced through her inheritance and her eyes gain color, which is also pink maybe? The dream didn’t elaborate on the color but maybe they’re light blue. She has long pink hair and her species reproduces through prolonged periods of mutual affection with another person. She meets her mom and she is told that her mother is also of the same species and the her dad had drunk a costume potion to stay alive as long as they have, and that she will live a very long time, as she’s a Fae-like creature. She doesn’t exactly ‘see’ through her eyes, more like she views the world like a spectator of sorts through them. After her inheritance, her eyes become more than basic energy and become more solid and allow her to physically see through them. Before it was like viewing the word through a slightly foggy mirror, but now she sees everything more clearly and in focus.</p><p>Dreamed this on Novermber 12-15 (not sure of actual date), 2020</p><p>Posted at 6:27 am on November 16, 2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:25 am</p><p>This girl when she fell asleep as a kid could travel to actual other worlds and dimensions like Doctor Who. She could sleep indefinitely but she had school so she couldn’t. She meets the Doctor as a kid (they both are kids at the time) and they are best friends, but the Doctor’s father, a strict man with a blue conductors hat with a crescent moon on the side of it and that has silver hair, noticed she wasn’t from their timeline and made it so she couldn’t be in theirs anymore. She is sad about this. Anyways, because she doesn’t eat food in these dimensions, she looks progressively more starved in her dream form, eventually developing permanent hunger pain trembles (At least that’s how I would describe it/them). Her dreams stop when she’s a preteen but resume when she’s sixteen. Her dream form then is healthier and more like her real self then her past dream form. Her dream forms combine together, so she looks young but older, and healthy but starved, and yes she still has the trembles. She meets an adult Doctor who saved stuff from their time together in a pocket dimension behind bricks in a wall he easily moves away for her and reveals that inside is a dresser and some stuff from their childhood, like a pink furry princess music box and a lava lamp that’s purple and pink (or green and pink). She also receives a Tardis from him, as she explains to him how her dreams allowed her to nonsensically travel to other worlds and dimensions and she really didn’t know how she would get back here. She calls him when something goes wrong in her dreams and she nonstop falls through multiple dimensions at once. He comes and saves her during her free fall and drags her into the Tardis midair. He fixes her problem of forgetting her past a lot (a problem she’s had throughout the story and why she couldn’t remember the Doctor after she was forced out of his dimension) and expands her memory (again this is a dream and nonsensical things make sense in it), and this allows her to remember her past memories. She fell into a pool of dark water with gray dust at some point, that looks like it’s below a Minecraft world in the void. The Doctor comes to get her after she calls him (since she’s still having trouble navigating the dimensions at this point) and the people in the black water (who stand unaffected by the water’s wither effect at the bottom) and the Doctor once he arrives comment about her strange combined form and how she looks starved (how starved she looks) and her hand and sometimes body trembles (mostly her hand trembles), especially the Doctor who is worried for/about her.</p><p>5:34 am</p><p>Dream had on November 17, 2020</p><p>Dream posted on November 17, 2020 at 5:57 am.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(6:08 am)</p><p>Ironically I woke up and humming the lyrics to Time Machine when I was remembering the dream.</p><p>(6:09 am)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>